Outers' Inner Feelings
by Sorano
Summary: Ever wonder what made a difference between S and Stars for the Outer Senshi?
1. Default Chapter Title

AN: Hello all! Okay, first thing's first. No characters in this story are mine. They mainly belong to Naoko Takeuchi and others. But the storyline is mine. I dedicate this story to all my friends. Thanks for putting up with me. Luv ya! BTW, this is just my take on how the outers' attitude changed towards the inners from SMS to Stars. This is also a spoilers SM fanfic. Send all comment/suggestions/flames to hopeful16@att.net .Also I use some Japanese in here as well... I'll put a small translation thingie at the bottom. ^^ Enjoy!  
  
Outers' Inner Feelings-Part 1  
By Sorano   
Rated: PG  
  
Along the Japanese coastline, a yellow sport car races down the left side of the road. A tall, dirty blonde is behind the wheel while her green haired companion is asleep. Neither would think what was going to happen will happen.  
  
At the Oharaja Hospital, a baby is sleeping while her father, watching her, cradled in his arms.   
"You're going to be very beautiful one day," he says. He puts her in her crib and uses his wheelchair to get back to his bed where he falls asleep. Little does he remember of what happened that put him in the hospital in the first place.  
  
"Michiru!"  
Michiru turns in the foggy cave. "Who's there?"  
From the other direction, another calls out. "Sailor Neptune!"  
"What do you what!" Michiru appears frustrated.   
"Another mission is at hand!"  
"Nani?"  
A mirror appears in front of Michiru.  
"You will see it!"  
Another voice shouts out. "You will feel it!"  
Suddenly, thousands of voices start yelling out at her. "It will be your final mission! Stars will lose their shine! Save your princess! Work as one with the others! Believe in her!"  
Michiru drops to her knees. "Enough! Stop!"  
  
Haruka stops the car.  
Michiru opens her eyes and looks at Haruka. Beads of sweat lined her forehead.  
"Daijoubu?" Haruka looks worried.  
Michiru nods.  
"Do you want to talk?"  
Michiru becomes silent.  
"Michiru?"  
"I'm worried."  
"About what?"  
"Keep driving and I'll tell you."  
Haruka releases the brake and floors the gas.  
Silence fills the car. Michiru isn't speaking and Haruka didn't want to pester her. Michiru looks at the beautiful coastline. Haruka keeps watching the road but would glance over at her companion once in a while.  
"Haruka?"  
"Hai?"  
"Do you thing our mission is really over?"  
Haruka doesn't know what to say. They have just finished their final fight against Sailor Moon.   
"Haruka?"  
"Hai..." Haruka thinks about what Usagi had shown them.   
"She is strong, isn't she?"  
Haruka is surprised. "You're thinking the same thing."  
Michiru giggles. "Of course. I know you too well."  
Haruka smiles.  
"What do you think about Hotaru?"  
Haruka stops smiling. She keeps looking in the far distance.  
"Haruka?"  
"She'll have... a normal life. We won't... have to... to take her away. Her job is finished..."  
Michiru glances at the uncertainty in Haruka's eye. "Nani?"  
Haruka just continues driving.  
Michiru decides not to tell Haruka about her dream. She looks out at the sea. The sun is setting. She closes her eyes. She hears the wind and the sea as one. She also hears a faint helicopter.   
"Haruka? Is Pluto... gone?"  
Haruka turns slightly to Michiru. "I have a feeling she won't for long."  
Michiru smiles and continues to watch the waves.  
Haruka really didn't want to lie to her partner. Yet, she decides to keep quiet.  
  
A door is covered in fog. A figure stands there. A bright light fills the room. The figures looks up.  
"Sailor Pluto?"  
"Hai?"  
"We are now ready for them."  
"Hai."  
The bright disappears. Pluto holds up her Time Staff.  
"Guardian of time and space! Bring forth ones who have power over the sky, the ocean, and the world of the dead! I call upon you, Chronos!"  
  
The window in the Tomoe's hospital room flies open. Professor Tomoe is still asleep yet his daughter is awaken. A sign appears on her forehead and she disappears into a bright purple light. After she leaves, the window shuts again.  
  
Back on the road, heading somewhere, Haruka is still driving while Michiru's reading.  
Haruka glances over at her. "What are you reading?"  
"Something."  
"Well, I figured that out. What is it?"  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"Tell me."  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Tell me now."  
"I don't-- Haruka! The road!"  
Haruka looks straight again. She steps on the brakes but is too late. The car goes over the cliff. Yet, before they hit the jagged rocks below, a white light engulfs them and they vanish.  
  
"Uh..." Haruka opens her eyes. She looks up. "What the..."  
She finds herself in a huge oak bed in a dark bedchamber. "Where am I?"  
She looks around the room. She notices large wardrobe on the left side of the room and a some cabinets on the right side. There is a small sitting place in the middle. There is also a huge window in front of her.  
"I wondering if I'm dreaming or if I'm dead."   
She smacks herself to find out.  
"Ouch."  
She gets out of the bed. "Now I know what some daimons felt."  
She walks to the window but stops at the large mirror on the wardrobe. She now notices that she is wearing a long, silky navy nightgown.  
"Shimatta! I got to get out of this."  
She opens the wardrobe. She sweatdrops. She picks out a navy and golden layered dress.  
"There's nothing else to wear but dresses. Yet, I like this one." She smiles as she holds up the dress.  
  
A young girl of thirteen straightens out her dark purple dress. She walks to the mirror.  
"Kawaii! I hope I can keep this."  
She gazes around the massive bedroom. The large window draws her. She peers through the glass.  
"Oh my..."  
A huge garden is two stories down. Farther from the garden is a lake which seems to surround the place she is at. At the horizon, blue and green marble sparkles as a bright yellow and white peeks from behind it.  
"Is that the Earth?"  
"Hai."  
The girl turns around to see a tall figure in a long maroon and black dress.  
"Are you hungry, Hotaru?"  
  
Michiru eats up her food. She is by herself at a long dining table in a dining hall. Everything is quiet except for the rare footsteps of servant scurrying past.  
"I wonder when the others would wake up. It's so lonely," Michiru says to herself. She sighs.  
Suddenly, a someone walks into the room. Michiru turns. "Haruka!"  
Haruka walks slowly to the table. "Michiru."  
Michiru notices the dress and giggles. "Kawaii."  
Haruka poses. "It is, isn't it?"  
Michiru stands up. "What about mine?"  
"It's you."  
Michiru straightens out the blue lace that covered the green dress. "I especially like that way it's easy to walk in."  
Haruka takes a seat next to Michiru while Michiru sat back down.  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"Aren't you going to tell me what you were reading?"  
Quickly, two servants comes in, puts out some food for Haruka, and leaves.  
Haruka looks at the food then at Michiru then at the door when the servant came in from.  
"Um..."  
"They did the same thing to me."  
"Really?"  
"Hai. Eat. The food is excellent."  
Haruka takes her fork and starts eating.  
  
"The others are waiting for us."  
"The others?"  
"Hai."  
Hotaru looks up. "Haruka and Michiru?"  
"Hai."  
"Where are they?"  
"The dining hall."  
"Oh."  
  
"That was delicious."  
"I told you."  
"Haruka?"  
Haruka turns around. "Setsuna!"  
Michiru also takes notice of the other outer senshi. "Hotaru!"  
"Hotaru, why don't you eat?"  
"Hai." Suddenly, two servant scurries in and out again.  
Haruka looks at Setsuna. "They like doing that, don't they?"  
"Hai."  
  
"Interesting place, you got here, Setsuna." Haruka walks around the library which they had all gone in after breakfast.  
"It's not mine." Setsuna glances at the painting above the fireplace. "It's hers."  
Everyone else looks at the painting. Their eyes widen at the sight of their princess.  
"She looks lovely as ever," Michiru says as she sits down in a chair.  
Hotaru sits in the chair next to Michiru. "Setsuna-san, where are we?"  
Haruka decides to stand yet couldn't help to lean on the back of Hotaru's chair. "Do tell, Setsuna."  
Setsuna faces the others. "We are in a dimension between the Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo. I have brought you here on the request of Queen Serenity."  
That got the others' attention. "Queen Serenity?!" they say in unison.  
Setsuna smiles. "Hai. After I had talked to Small Lady in the present, I was brought back to the past. There, Queen Serenity told me of a new mission."  
Michiru stands up. "A new mission?"  
"Michiru, you have felt it as well, haven't you?"  
"Hai..."  
"That's what was bothering you, isn't it?" Haruka looks at Michiru.  
"Hai. I didn't want to worry you."  
"Setsuna-san, what is the mission?" Hotaru looks away from the other two.  
"I do not know the details. But she told me that we have to work together with the other senshi."  
"Nani?" Haruka looks at Setsuna. "They're too weak. No, we will take care of it. It's our job as well. We don't--"  
"Haruka, they are capable. You don't know what they have gone through."  
"Well..."  
"Let me show you." Setsuna holds up the Time Staff and the orb starts to glow. The room fills with a purple glow.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Japanese Translation:  
  
Nani= What  
Daijoubu?= Are you okay?  
Hai= Yes  
Shimatta= Drats  
Kawaii= Cute  
Senshi= Soldiers 


	2. Outers' Inner Feelings

Outers' Inner Feelings: Part 2  
  
By: Sorano hopeful16@att.net   
  
Minna, I'm back! It's been so long. ^^; This isn't much but at least it's something. --;   
I'll finish another part for "Remember Me"... sometime in the next month. ^.~   
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The four senshi appear in the back of dark jewelry store. Women were crowded in the front  
near the jewelry cases.  
  
"Where are we?" Haruka whispers to Setsuna.  
  
"Quiet. You'll see soon."   
  
A scream is heard from a red-headed girl in the front. She is being choked. "Help! You're   
killing me. Please stop, mom!"  
  
The youma, Molga, exclaims, "I am not your mother. Your mother is locked up in the basement.   
She'll join you after I'm done with you."  
  
Suddenly, a voice shouts from the other side of the room. " Let go of Naru-chan!"  
  
The outers look in that direction. Molga does as well. There stood a 14-year old girl in a   
sailor suit with a black cat by her side.  
  
Molga drops Naru. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl thinks to herself. "Let's see..."   
  
Haruka and Michiru pulls out their henshin wands. Setsuna sees them at the corner of her   
eyes. "No. Don't."  
  
Hotaru looks up at Setsuna. "Why not? We have to save her."  
  
"This is her first fight. Wait and see her succeed."  
  
"I'm the Sailor Warrior fighting for love and justice. Sailor Moon! By the name of the Moon,   
I'll punish you!" Sailormoon poses.  
  
Molga looks at this intro. "Sailor Moon? Never heard about it. Now arise, those slaves who   
offered their energy to Our Great Ruler!"  
  
The women gets up from the ground and walks towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is scared.   
"What are you people doing?!"  
  
They attack Sailor Moon from all sides. Sailor Moon jumps and falls into a column. "I'm   
bleeding!"  
  
Luna appears behind the column. "Come on, Sailor Moon. Fight. Get that demon."  
  
"Why do I have to go through this?! I wanna go home!" She starts to cry.  
  
Molga prepares to attack. "This'll finish you off!"  
  
"I can't stand here and watch her get attacked!" Haruka pulls up her wand and runs towards   
the youma.  
  
"Matte!" Setsuna runs after her but is too late.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power! Make-up!"  
  
Molga, Sailor Moon, and Luna turns towards the new figure. "Who are you?" Molga exclaims.  
  
"I'm the soldier of the planet of the sky, Uranus. I'm Sailor Uranus!"  
  
Molga gets ready to attack. Yet, a rose flies pass.  
  
Molga turns. "Who is that, now?!"  
  
"I am Tuxedo Kamen. Crying will not resolve any problem, Sailor Moon."  
  
Sailor Moon looks up at him. "Easy for you to say..." She continues to cry. Her wails amply and   
start to defeat the youma.  
  
Sailor Pluto comes up behind Sailor Uranus and they disappear into the darkness.  
  
Luna yells at Sailor Moon. "Take to tiara, say 'Moon Tiara Action' and throw it!"  
  
"Why do I have to do that?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Moon Tiara! Action!"  
  
The tiara hits Molga and defeats her.  
  
"No way..."  
  
"Splendid work, Sailor Moon. I will remember about this." Tuxedo Kamen jumps out the   
window.  
  
Luna looks up at Sailor Moon. "Good job, Sailor Moon."  
  
Sailor Moon wasn't paying any attention. "What a man..."  
  
"Baka!" Michiru smacks Haruka lightly. "What little faith you have!"  
  
"Gomen." Haruka sits still on the bench.  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru returns. "Well, we were able to remove their memory of you, Haruka."  
  
Hotaru hugs Haruka. "Just be glad. We didn't have to deal with the other soldiers yet."  
  
Haruka looks up at the girl. "Arigato."  
  
"We better go." Setsuna holds up the Time Staff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru opens her eyes. She looks over at the other sleeping girls. She then looks up at the   
tree they are under.  
  
"I wonder where we are." She gets up and looks at her surroundings. "This place looks   
familiar..."  
  
"We're still in Tokyo, my dear." Michiru puts her hand on Hotaru's shoulder.  
  
"Hai. But when?" Haruka covers her eyes from the glaring sun.  
  
"You'll see." Setsuna starts to walk. She looks over her shoulder. "Come on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walk onto the sidewalk of the main street. Cars and motorcycles fly by.  
  
"Damn. I wish I had my motorcycle..." Haruka notices the riders having fun as the wind goes   
through their hair.  
  
They pass a television store. But, Michiru suddenly stops. "Minna!"  
  
They turn. "Nani?"  
  
"Come look."   
  
They walk back to the store to see a reporter talking about Sailor Moon.  
  
She was saying, "Here's a news update. The Sailor Warrior, Sailor Moon, the heroine whose   
works has been making headlines, has caught the bank robber. Today at around two in the   
afternoon, the robbers walked into the Tozai Bank, Juuban branch, shot rifles and demanded   
the clerks to hand over the money."  
  
"Odango? No way!" Haruka is shocked.  
  
"Minna, I have a bad feeling." Hotaru looks in the direction of the bay. "Follow me." She runs   
in that direction while the others are at her heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued...  
  
Was that a cliffhanger? ^^; Well, if you've seen Sailormoon then you might know where  
this is. ^^ 


End file.
